User talk:DX927
Hi DX927 -- we are excited to have Less Than Jake Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy a helper on the wikia entertainment group. I saw this wiki had been created and stopped by to check it out. You've done a good job getting started -- I'm glad to see you adding some customized elements like the logos! I see you've been playing with your album template; did you get it to look the way you wanted? One thing I realized is that it is possible to make it so that less of the code itself has to go on the album page, and instead you would just have something that looked like: : And all the gory details get buried down in the template itself. You can even make it so fields don't show up if there's no info. If you are interested in that please let me know; I'd be happy to work on it with you. If I can help with anything (templates, or anything else that you might be trying to figure out), please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 00:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Album Template Hi. I went ahead and mocked up an album template for you, trying to copy what you had in yours as closely as possible, but hiding the code on the template page. See what you think; the template is at Template:AlbumAlt and it's on the page at Pezcore (alt). It can be further customized to do whatever you want; it's a pretty functional basic template that I use for lots of stuff. If you don't like it, let me know and let's try to make something that you do like, I just thought this would be a starting point :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:22, 27 February 2008 (UTC) More customization Hi again. Good job getting those pages up on the albums! I added a few pictures. I like pictures :). I wondered if you were interested in setting up a favicon (the little "w" on the browser bar can be changed to another moderately simple tiny image) and customizing some of the menus? The latter is quite easy actually; you just click on them and add stuff. I'd be happy to help with either though. -- Wendy (talk) 00:56, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Glad you figured out the front page; for the favicon, what about just a letter "J"?? At least it would be something different from the yellow "w"... -- Wendy (talk) 22:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think LTJ would be fairly crowded, but maybe not. If you go to the "getting started" link in Catherine's message above, there's a link to a favicon maker and you can try it out and see. I had suggested J because it would be simpler; I think you could use the font though. -- Wendy (talk) 22:48, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! It looks nice! -- Wendy (talk) 20:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Image Galleries Hi again. There is an existing image gallery command that might do what you want; I demonstrated it on Birthday Cake. It will do up to 4 images on one line; if you add more than 4 it simply makes a second line. Unfortunately it's not the most customizable thing in the world, so you can't change stuff like the image size, although it is possible to use templates to add color bars on the text and such... Otherwise I'm pretty sure I could make your table into a template, but I'm not sure how to make it a variable number of images; it might be easier to have a Template:Image2 and Template:Image4 etc.... What do you think? -- Wendy (talk) 14:14, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you liked the template I made (actually you did all the layout; I just inserted the numbers so it would take input and copied it onto its own page :o) I put the image size in mostly just to show you that it could be done, in case you ever have non-uniform image sizes. Also it should be easy to make others for any number of images as the need arises. -- Wendy (talk) 00:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Categories Hi. I noticed today that you weren't categorizing the pages. Putting each page into a category as you create it really helps keep things organized and easy to find. It's also much easier than doing it later :o). Anyhow, I went ahead and put everything that was all LTJ into Category:Albums, things where they had one song into Category:Compilation Albums, and stuff from soundtracks into Category:Soundtracks. You can easily refine this; for example I considered pulling out the EPs/7inch albums but wasn't sure what the category would be called. Anyhow, this is a basic start to organizing things at least. -- Wendy (talk) 02:42, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :You can create a new category by just putting a tag on the page Category:NEW CATEGORY. Then click the resultant redlink, and either categorize the category itself (eg. put Category:Soundtracks into Category:Albums) and/or type some simple text explaining what the category is, and save it. Voila. Categories. -- Wendy (talk) 03:24, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Template Tour Hi again. Wow -- you've done a lot of work since I last checked in. It looks good! I created Template:Tour. Let me know if there are problems with it; I couldn't see any obvious pages to test it on :). Also let me know if you want it to look different. I tried to do what you wrote though :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:34, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Hello Again Congratulations on your first contributor! You've done a lot of work, and yes, it's nice to see all the images :). I had the fun of putting Muppets on the Muppet Wiki the other day actually so I was thinking about this wiki. Have you ever considered requesting a spotlight? You can do so here. I think you have most of the qualifications already, except to put up an image on the frontpage (maybe the most recent album or tour logo?) and maybe to customize the menus (MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar) so you're really "using" monaco as the skin. I've been wanting to get you a spotlight because you've done such a great job here; I'm not sure how many people it will bring as the community is pretty heavily sci-fi/gaming, but it's worth a shot :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Great wiki Hello, I'm Anarchyuk and I thought i'd check this wiki out as i love working on music wikis and i reside at the music wiki. You've done great with it, over 500 pages already. I noticed your main page and layout are a bit standard, i can help with those if you want. Anyway hope you continue making this wiki a success. Anarchyuk21:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : Well if you want to find some links to what you would like it to look like colour-wise (other wikis or what the album looks like) and then I should be able to work from that. After that I could try the main page. Anarchyuk (talk) 21:56, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, well i will try one with similar shades of reds and yellows that are used on that album cover. Is that ok? I will probably seen you a link to a screenshot and then if you like it i can help you change to it. Anarchyuk (talk) 16:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Well see if you like what eddebaby is coming up with regarding skin, it doesn't look bad at the moment. I will start work on the main page, is it ok if i remove the long interview text from the main page in the process? Anarchyuk (talk) 16:45, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Eddebaby said he will be looking for a better picture seen as he knows about Less than Jake, whereas i know very little. You are using Monaco not monobook, correct? The empty space you're seeing at the top is where there is an advert, you must have got adblock or similar if you are not seeing it, so nothing can be put there. Anarchyuk (talk) 18:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for adding me Thanks for adding me as an editor of this wiki. Thanks for the tips on sending messages on wikia. Eddebaby 22:20, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Bullets Should be done now. Hope they're OK for you. Eddebaby 17:47, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :I just changed them to black (the same as the text) They were a lighter color before. I can't seem to set them to a different color to the text - I'm not sure how they were different to the text in the first place! I'll look into it and change them once I've worked it out. :As for the image it is still linked from LTJ's site - I was just testing it. Do you think it works? Do you think we should ask permission to upload a copy of it? :Eddebaby 18:42, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK I worked out how they got the bullet to be a different color - they used a gif image. I've created a bullet point in the same color as the main title bar and I have added it to the style sheet. You may have noticed that I have changed the background image too - I am now using a B&W image I uploaded to the wiki. ::Eddebaby 21:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Page Fix? I can't see the double scroll-bar that you are talking about. What internet browser are you using? Eddebaby 00:20, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh wait I've just managed to reproduce it in Internet Explorer. I'll look into it now and I'll let you know when it's fixed. :Eddebaby 00:23, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::It seemed to be the new image I added to the front page. Did you only just start having the problem? I've switched back to the old image for the moment. I'll have to look into a way of getting it to work on all browsers. Are there any other glaring problems you have found? I'm going to call it a night soon. ::Eddebaby 00:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::I've just fixed up some of the templates and I'm off to bed now. If you have anything more for me to do please leave me a message and I'll look at it in the morning. :::Eddebaby 01:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Nicely Done Wow -- that's an incredible skin you guys have made up. I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn the top bar transparent before and it's a great idea! My only comment would be that you might want to consider changing the redlink color to a purple or something easier to read on teal... The "Greased" page is fantastic - that's incredible that you know how many of each color disc were pressed and such! It's nice to see so much info combined with a really nice design. Sure you don't want a spotlight?? -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Non-existant (red) links and vinyl I'm back on the case again. I'll try and find a better color that red to use. I'll give purple a go but I don't know how much better it will be. I'll try and spend today looking for other bad colors. Also I don't think the background shows up in Internet Explorer 6 (doesn't seem to on mine anyway). It works fine in IE7 and Firefox, I'll try and check that other browsers work properly too. As for vinyl - I only have about three 7" s and none of them Less Than Jake! A very poor effort. My record store never had any (although they would have needed to be imports anyway as I'm in the UK). Currently I have no job or any money so I haven't been able to get anything. We've just been donated a record player at our flat thought - so the first thing I'm going to buy is GNV FLA on vinyl. Which will probably set off the collector in me again! Eddebaby 14:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :It seems purple was the way to go. It doesn't particularly stand out but I think it's a lot clearer to read. I've also tidied up some of the other link colors and various other small color problems. I'm going to test different internet browsers now... :eddebaby 18:12, 23 July 2008 (UTC) New Images I went through all the releases today to fill in the lyrics and create a page for all of the songs that weren't listed. I think I've got them all now. I've also just started adding images of the old 7" that I got from the old Less Than Jake website. They are pretty low quality but I thought they were better than nothing. What do you think? Shall I carry on? Or do you think it best to wait for higher quality pictures? eddebaby 00:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Discography Why do you need to re-do the discography? Sorry I've been away for a few days - I needed a bit of a break. eddebaby 14:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Other Bands I agree with you. I was trying to clear down the "wanted pages" list - but yea it's probably pointless to create pages like I was. I'm looking into a way to automate this somewhat. If we have to create a page for every band with a list of the gigs they have played with LTJ it will take forever. Also the maintenace will be pretty hard as well! Everytime you add a gig/tour you will have to modify 3-50 band pages! At the moment it looks like I might be able to create a bot to generate a list of all of the gigs and put it on each bands page. Then all we have to do is add the info on the band manually (could start with basic Wikipedia info and add LTJ centric stuff). How does that sound? Also I think we will have to categorize the gigs (and maybe releases too) by year. Hopefully I can create a bot to do this too. I'll let you know once I've got somewhere with it. eddebaby 17:35, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :In regards to using Wikipedia text for the band members etc. It is actually OK to do as per this page (Both Wikia and wikipedia use the same license). I have added the wikipedia template that the above page suggests to Roger's page for your perusal. I'm just about to add it to the other pages I created yesterday - unless you say otherwise. I do think we should have some original text there, but I'm not very good at doing that sort of writing and I thought something was better than nothing. :eddebaby 18:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Table of Contents I've fixed it. I was using the 'inherit' property for the background color (so the table of contents would inherit its color from the main page). This doesn't work in IE7. I've noticed I've used inherit in a few other places as well. I unfortunately haven't got time to check into this tonight - I'll try and get to it tomorrow. If you notice any similar problems (white backgrounds) it's probably due to the same issue. eddebaby 22:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Lyrics Hey again. I was looking around today and I realized that you've posted a lot of song lyrics. It looks like you did a lot of work on them, but unfortunately it's a copyright violation to have the lyrics on the wiki. They really need to come down. You can have pages for the songs with info on them, a summary, and a short quote if you want, but not the whole lyrics. I'd recommend, rather than wasting all that effort to type them in, that you check Lyricwiki and add any they don't have rather than just removing them.... I'm really sorry about this; if you need help dealing with them please let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 16:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry if it's confusing. All I know is that posting lyrics is considered a copyright violation and people have been prosecuted for it, so wikia does not want them on their sites. If the band oks it, then I can ask the folks at wikia about it again, but as it stands you don't have that permission yet. I :The other site I linked to is not on wikia, and I have no idea why or how they operate; I just knew about them. So basically I'm saying it's an alternative to losing all the work you guys did to put stuff up there and link to it. :I'm sorry and I wish I'd realized what you were doing sooner. I know you've worked hard on this wiki in general and the song lyrics too, and I think you've done a great job. -- Wendy (talk) 18:29, 19 Au(UTC) ::Ok. I went and talked to some people about this and we want to look into it some more. So you don't need to do anything right now and I'll get back to you on it, ok? Sorry again. -- Wendy (talk) 18:39, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Hi again. I talked to some folks and it seems I was confused. The no lyrics is a muppet wiki policy. So don't worry about it and please forget that I brought it up. You really are doing a great job here so I'm sorry I freaked you out a bit. -- Wendy (talk) 21:21, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Song: I'm Glad That I'm in Norway Hi. I've been on the site for a while and I was wondering if you have recorded "I'm Glad That I'm in Norway" and "No Control". The song pages look as if someone actually HAS the tracks because it includes its time length and lyrics. Do you have them? Do you know where to get them? Thanks. Sheendough 15:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Help deleting images Hey man, I've uploaded a couple of images on the wiki, however I can see they were already there. My bad. D you know how to delete them? The "Tools" menu I've read about (that should deal with the problem) doesn't appear. Sheendough 00:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Skin Change Hi there! We noticed you reached out for help on the skin for this wiki :) I'll try to whip something up for you today, and I'll leave a thumb on your wall for you to see it before implementing it. Let me know if you have a preference for colors or anything like that. Gcheung28(talk) 18:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds good! I'll try to make something for you today. Also, can you explain a little more what happens in your Theme Designer? If there is some bug that causes your images to go wonky, maybe we can try fixing it :) Grace 19:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Tried to make a skin with the band. Since the actual pages cover the middle, I cropped it and filled the middle with the sky so that it wouldn't show up as blank on the top where ads usually show on a wiki. As for the Theme Designer problem, a report got filed so it will hopefully resolved soon! Grace 22:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The dimensions we generally use are 2000x1080, but that's because some people have pretty large screens. It's inevitable that some things on either side will get cut out unless you zoom out though! Grace 16:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Clarification I am just wondering what was meant by "no links on here" when a few pages I created. I was wondering what you meant by thatThat Dawg 00:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC)